Culpable de Amarte
by Kaede Namikaze
Summary: El, el mejor fiscal de toda Konoha, ella, una diseñadora de joyas y proxima a ser una doctora, atados por el mayor regalo del mundo, un hijo, SU HIJO, EDITADO
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia esta basada en la novela de Karen Rose Smith, le cambié algunas partes de la historia original para adaptarla a los personajes. Espero y sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

-Vengo a decirte… mas bien a informarte que estoy embarazada- decía una chica pelirrosa mientras entraba en aquella gran oficina.

Aquel hombre que se encontraba frente a ella, atrás de ese atractivo escritorio de madera de pino se había quedado sin respiración. ¿Era verdad lo que escuchaba de esa mujer, que el, que ellos serían padres?

-Y, ¿Cómo sabes que él bebe que esperas es mio?- al escuchar esas palabras, Sakura Haruno se sintió la mujer mas vulnerable, pero la rabia que la invadió fue mas, ya que no demostró en su rostro debilidad alguna, por que se le tuvo que pasar por la cabeza que al gran Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor fiscal que había en Tokio le importaría -, además, esa noche te fuiste ¿Por qué?- esas palabras sacaron a la joven de sus pensamientos.

Se habían rencontrado en la fiesta de compromiso de amigos en común con ellos, y entre copa y copa, terminaron la mayor parte de la noche juntos.

-Porque me di cuenta que fue un error, como el de hoy pensando que te importaría saberlo- y tomando su bolso, dio media vuelta para irse.

En cambio, él se quedo estatico en su lugar, mientras en su cabeza pasaban las palabras que la chica le había dicho _''sería padre, tendría un hijo con Sakuras ''. _Antes de que la joven tocara el picaporte de la gran puerta de roble, la tomo del brazo y la hizo girar para encontrarse con su mirada fría como el hielo.

-Sakura, esta vez no te iras- le decía mientras trataba de guiarla que tomara asiento en el gran sillón de esa oficina.

-Ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí, me has dado entender que para ti es mas importante para ti tu trabajo como fiscal, además es asunto mio, solo quería que lo supieras, no pienso obligarte a que lo hagas, así que déjame ir- le decía mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre del pelinegro.

-Tenemos que hablar Sakura, en primer lugar por que te fuiste esa noche, querías que te persiguiera- le decía mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

-Por supuesto que no, que clase de mujer crees que soy- le decía mientras en su rostro se reflejaba toda la vulnerabilidad de la que era presa -, no soy la clase de mujer de la cual se acuesta con el primer hombre que se le aparece frente a ella- calló abruptamente por lo dicho, pero el tenia que saberlo no.

Sasuke sabia que Sakura era la mejor amiga de Hinata Hyuga, la prometida del mejor amigo de ambos del dobe, como le decía el morocho, Naruto Uzumaki, además que contaba con una tienda de joyería en el centro de Konoha, lugar cerca de Tokio, ya que era una forma de pagarse los estudios de medicina de esta.

-Dime Sakura, ¿cuentas con seguro medico?- la pregunta desconcentro a la pelirrosa solo un poco.

-Claro que tengo, mira, puedo hacerme cargo de este bebe yo…

-Solo has venido para comunicarme que él bebe es mio cierto

-Porque lo es, creí que…

-Entonces por que no le pediste mi número de teléfono a Hinata o al dobe de Naruto

-Quería decírtelo personalmente, por que es un tema delicado, pero mira- sacando una tarjeta de su bolso –toma, aquí tienes mi numero telefónico y la dirección de la tienda, si tienes alguna otra duda o quieras ser parte de la vida de mi bebe, ahora si me lo permites, tengo que irme- y sin decir nada mas salio de la oficina.

Por otro lado, el Uchiha se quedó pensando en todo lo que recién acababa de suceder, como en segundos su vida cambio de ser el soltero mas codiciado de todo Tokio y su pueblo natal, a ser padre.

* * *

**_Después de haber dejado botado este proyecto he decidido regresar y editar esta historia, al principio la iba a ser adaptando una novela que había leido, pero ahora solo me dare ideas con esta, y escribire lo que se me venga en mente, espero que les sea de su agrado_**

**_Atte.: Kaede Namikaze _**


	2. La visita

_**Disclaimer Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia esta basada en la novela de Karen Rose Smith, le cambié algunas partes de la historia original para adaptarla a los personajes. Espero y sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

-No tía, todo está bien – decía al teléfono la peli rosada para tranquilizar a su tía.

-Y dime Sakura ¿Cómo se tomó la idea? ¿Se la tomo bien? ¿Podrías a ver llamado por teléfono?- preguntaba por el otro lado de la línea una mujer de 50 años que se conservaba muy bien.

-Si tía Tsunade, se lo tomo bien, y no, no le iba a dar la noticia por teléfono, sería un acto cobarde teniendo en cuenta que yo me fui a mitad de la noche cuando lo concebimos, y…- en ese momento se dio cuenta que hablo de la cuenta con respecto a lo sucedido con ella y Sasuke.

-Sakura, ¿el no abra abusado de ti verdad querida? ¿No te puso una droga en la bebida? ¿No…- no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpida por la chica.

-Por supuesto que no tía Tsunade, él es todo un caballero, además ya soy adulta, y tomo mis responsabilidades – Las preguntas de su tía Tsunade le hacían recordar la primera vez que vio a Sasuke Uchiha, como se pusieron a platicar de lo que era su vida diaria, que, con el ruido no se escuchaba nada, hasta que él le sugirió que podían ir a su habitación en el hotel, donde se llevó a cabo la fiesta, donde después de subir y platicar, no se esperaban que terminaran de esa forma y…

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos, ya que por la puerta el mismísimo Sasuke Uchihaiba entrando; sintiéndose como una adolecente se puso nerviosa al verlo entrar vestido informal pero sexymente llevando unos pantalones color caqui y con ese suéter con escote en V.

-Tía Tsunade, tengo que colgar, Sasuke esta aquí.

-De acuerdo Sakura, pero me dices si sucede algo o incluso puedo volver ahora… - en ese momento Tsunade se encontraba de vacaciones en Suna, desde que ella tenía memoria Tsunade quería conocer aquella pequeña aldea a las afueras de Okinawa.

-No tía no es necesario, disfrútalas, es tu tiempo, además no estoy sola, están Naruto y Hinata conmigo. Pero si sucede algo no dudes que te llamare de acuerdo- en ese instante colgó y observo como el Uchiha observaba todo lo que se encontraba en su tienda.

-Me dijiste que hacías joyas, ¿Cuáles son las tuyas?- por lo visto Sasuke quería sacar un tema de conversación, pero a decir verdad el ambiente estaba un poco pesado.

-Todo lo que vez en la tienda es mío, y es una buena forma de poder des estresarme después de la escuela por las noches.

-Y este que llevas puesto, ¿también lo hiciste?- le decía mientras tomaba en su mano la cuenta de lapislázuli que llevaba. Ante esta acción, la pelirrosa se sonrojo un poco, no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de atenciones.

-Sí, dime Sasuke, ¿a qué has venido realmente?

-Solo venia para hablar contigo, porque ¿tiene algo de malo?

-No, no, es solo que, es muy… - las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.

-Extraño no.

-Pues sí, tú me habías dicho que por lo regular no tenías tiempo por tu trabajo de fiscal.

-Si lo sé, lo que sucede es que me he tomado un poco de tiempo libre para venir a hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar Sasuke?- pregunto la chica mientras sentía a miles de mariposas en su interior.

-Sobre… que realmente tienes un buen talento- las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y él no era el tipo de persona que podía expresarse con palabras, al menos que estuviera frente a un caso, pero a decir verdad era la primera vez que le sucedía algo como esto con una mujer, pero se armó del suficiente valor para decirle a lo que realmente fue -. También he venido para decirte que, pase lo que pase, quiero estar en la vida de ese bebé, si realmente es mi bebé.

Ella sabía que podía cuidar al niño sola, pero si quería que funcionara bien la relación con Sasuke, tenía que sincerarse.

-Claro que lo es.

-Y bien Sakura, todo esto es para que lo sepa, o existe otra información que deba de tener.

-No, o si, el próximo jueves tengo cita con mi ginecóloga por si quieres estar ahí- sacando un papelito le apuntó la dirección

-Mira, estoy preparando un juicio, pero tratare de hacer un hueco para poder estar ahí.

En la cabeza de ella pasaban muchas cosas. Todo quedo en silencio, silencio que fue interrumpido por el Uchiha.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En como he llegado aquí- dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por su frente.

-¿En cómo has llegado a Konoha?

-No, no, en como he llegado a esto: Una tienda, la universidad y en estar embarazada, y solo cuento con 24 años.

- Pero, me dijiste que vives con tu tía, ¿tienes más familiares aquí en Konoha?

-No, mis padres viven en otro país por su trabajo y yo me vine a vivir aquí con mi tía, ella esta…- no quería seguir hablando con el de su tía, a pesar de amarla, pensaba que era mucha información para él.

-¿Qué sucede con tu tía?

-Está bien, solo que en estos momentos se encuentra de viaje.

-¿Y sabe que estas embarazada?

-Se lo dije hace un momento por teléfono, quería que tú fueras el primero en saberlo.

-¿Y Hinata?

-Se lo diré antes de la boda si tengo tiempo, sino, cuando regrese de su luna de miel.

En esos momentos el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, no sabían que decirse, hasta que recordó Sasuke lo de la finca de los padres de Naruto.

-Sakura, ¿te quedaras en la finca antes de la boda?- esa era una pregunta que tomo por sorpresa a la pelirrosa.

-Sí, me lo había pedido la madre de Naruto, porque quería hablar conmigo de algunos collares que quiere regalarle a sus sobrinas por navidad, ¿y tú Sasuke?

-No lo había pensado, pero sería una buena idea, al igual si fuéramos los dos juntos, o tu qué opinas Sakura-

-¿Juntos?- pregunto la chica con un leve sonrojo que no paso desapercibido por el Uchiha.

-O no…

-No, no es eso, solo que, pensé que no querías saber nada de este bebe…

-¿Que te hizo pensar eso de mí, Sakura?

-Pues eres un hombre comprometido con tu trabajo, dado así, tu actitud dejaba muy en claro que esto no es el tipo de responsabilidad que es de tu agrado.

-Eso fue lo que pensaste de mí.

-Bueno si, lo siento.

-No tienes de que disculparte, tal vez después de la boda del Dobe y Hinata nos podamos conocernos mas a fondo.

-Sí, supongo.

En ese momento, como lo había hecho ella el día anterior, saco una tarjeta de representación para entregársela.

-Ahí se encuentra el número de mi móvil, podrás localizarme en cualquier momento, te llamare en un par de días para ponernos de acuerdo para asistir a la boda.

Sakura asintió con su cabeza mientras Sasuke tomaba ruta para la salida

-Sasuke- él se dio la vuelta para encararla -, gracias por hacer esto más fácil.

-Veremos qué tan fácil será cuando pase mas tiempo Sakura- Dijo mientras volvía dar la vuelta para salir.

Sakura se le quedo viendo mientras se recriminaba mentalmente por aceptar ir con él a la boda, había dejado en claro que podía cuidarse sola, pero cuando el le pidió eso su mente había quedado en blanco.

* * *

_**Espero y sea de su agrado este segundo capitulo =D**_


	3. Conociendose

_**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia esta basada en la novela de Karen Rose Smith, le cambié algunas partes de la historia original para adaptarla a los personajes. Espero y sea de su agrado.**_

* * *

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto el Uchiha desde el umbral de la puerta, estaba viendo a Sakura de los pies a la cabeza.

Por otro lado ella estaba que se la comían los nervios, se preguntó por enésima vez porque había accedido a ir con él a la boda de Naruto y Hinata. O cierto, por que solo hizo lo que su cuerpo le pedia, no le hizo caso a su mente.

-Claro, solo voy por mi bolsa de viaje y el vestido, pero pasa por favor – se había dicho a ella misma que si quería llevar una relación buena con él, lo más importante sería ser amable. Pero se sentía muy nerviosa, después de ver lo apuesto que se veía en ese polo negro y esos pantalones color caqui -, gustas algo de beber antes de irnos-

Parado ahí, en medio de la sala, parecía que el Uchiha llenaba toda la habitación con su altura, sus hombros anchos y muy fuertes. Al parecer el no había escuchado la pregunta que le había hecho la chica.

-Muy bonita- dijo en un susurro casi insonoro, pero que Sakura escucho con facilidad. Había un mostrador cubierto de azulejos que separaban la cocina del resto, también había una mesa para cuatro personas, y no pasó desapercibida la alarma que había para salvaguardar los tesoros que la tía de la chica había obtenido con los años.

-Este ha sido mi hogar más que ningún otro sitio- admitió ella con un tenue sonrojo.

-Me dijiste que habías venido a vivir con tu tía mientras estudiabas- repuso Sasuke; a Sakura le sorprendió que él la había estado escuchando mientras le platicaba cosas de su vida.

-Así es, y volví a vivir con ella cuando regrese a Konoha hace algún tiempo.

-No me contaste en donde habías vivido antes de volver.

Apartando la mirada del chico hacia su equipaje, para poder levantarla.

-Te importaría que hablemos de esto en el coche, será mejor que nos vayamos ya- repuso ella. Y antes de que supiera que iba a hacer, Sasuke tomo el bolso.

-Deja que lo lleve yo-

-Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco Sasuke.

-Yo sé que lo eres, pero necesitaras una mano para poder cerrar la puerta.

Se dio cuenta que él tenía razón y que parecería estar en todo.

Estaban tan cerca, que Sakura podía oler la loción de afeitar que utilizaba en ese momento. Sus manos se rozaron por un instante, la del Uchiha estaba caliente y era algo áspera, y no pudo contenerse al recordar cómo se sentían al recorrer su cuerpo.

Se miraron a los ojos y los dos se quedaron sin respiración durante un segundo, después, él se apartó para dejarla pasar.

-Las damas primero- lo que cabía en el entendimiento de la chica, nunca había conocido a alguien tan caballeroso que él.

Encendió la alarma y cerró la puerta. Después, mientras el metía su bolsa en el maletero, ella colgó el vestido de ceremonia al lado del esmoquin de Sasuke.

Ya se había sentado y puesto el cinturón de seguridad, cuando él se metió en el coche; se le quedo mirando durante unos segundos sin encender el motor.

-¿Qué?

-Me sorprende que no lleves mucho equipaje.

-Solo será una noche Sasuke.

-Sí, pero la boda y todo eso…

-Soy muy viajera, aprendí a andar con poco equipaje.

-Sí, parece ser que eres de las pocas personas que lo logran.

-¿Eso es un cumplido?- preguntó mientras una sonrisa aparecían en sus labios; a Sasuke le pareció la sonrisa mas sensual que había visto en su vida, si no fuese que quería llevar las cosas bien con ella, por el embarazo y se estaban retrasando para el viaje, la tomaría en ese mismo momento. Apartando su mirada encendió el auto y se dispuso a conducir para tomar rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad.

En todo el trayecto se hicieron preguntas, y hablaron de todo y nada a la vez, en algún momento de la conversación, la chica pensó que Sasuke necesitaba de un diccionario, ya que la mayoría de las respuestas de él, sino que la mayoría eran monosílabos, en cambio, él pensó que ella tal vez necesitaría un bozal ya que, según sus palabras, hablaba hasta por los codos, pero para ambos, no les molestaba en lo absoluto, es mas era agradable.

-Así que…- dejo la frase inconclusa mientras observaba al Uchiha.

-Así que, que- contra ataco con la misma frase, pero sospechaba a donde quería llegar la chica en todo esto.

-Tú y Naruto- no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Todo el mundo lo creyó en la universidad, ya que él no se despegaba en ningún momento de mí, así que empezaron a sospechar, no te imaginas la cantidad de chicas que me rechazaron por eso- lo dijo mientras soltaba una leve sonrisa -, por suerte llego Hinata y todo se arregló, aun que no me pude librar de el como hubiese querido, pero lo calmo.

-Cuando Hinata me había dicho que había conocido a un chico nunca paso por mi cabeza que fuese el mismo chico que yo conocía desde niña. Cuando nos presentó, hubieras visto la cara que puso al verme, quería morir de risa.

-Me imagino que fue la misma cara de idiota que tiene- dijo el Uchiha mientras mostraba una sonrisa malvada.

-Que malo eres Sasuke-kun- para ninguno de los dos paso desapercibido el sufijo que la pelirrosa había dicho, ella se sonrojó y volteo su rostro para que el chico no la viera, en cambio a él, fue la primera vez que ese sufijo le gusto como salía de los labios de una mujer, ya que siempre que lo decían le molestaba, solo 3 personas de su familia podían decirle así, en cambio, al escucharlos de los labios de Sakura, fue el sonido mas tierno que jamás había escuchado.

Pero dado a esto, el camino restante fue en completo silencio, algo incomodo. Al llegar a la hacienda de la familia Uzumaki, quien salió a recibirles fue la madre del novio, en ningún momento a ella le pareció extraño verlos llegar juntos, ya que se había dado cuenta que el día de la fiesta ellos se habían ido juntos, para Kushina Uzumaki le pareció justo que ambos estuvieran juntos, ya que había visto como sufrió la chica en el pasado y sabia del dolor en el corazón del Uchiha.

-Sasuke, Sakura, que bueno que han llegado, los esperábamos con ansias- decía mientras saludaba a los recién llegados, con una sonrisa en su rostro -, Sakura, cariño, deberías ir a la habitación de Hinata, aun esta nerviosa y creo que le hará bien verte, es en el segundo piso, la tercer puerta a la derecha.

-Claro Kushina- le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la pelirroja, y volteándose al Uchiha -, ire a verla, este…

-Ve Sakura, yo subiré tu equipaje a tu habitación.

-Gracias, Sasuke- sin mas subió a la habitación de la novia.

La actitud de ambos no pasó desapercibida por la mujer.

-Me alegra que llegaras bien acompañado cariño- le decía con amor maternal la mujer al joven

-Kushina por favor, es solo- las palabras no le salían, no le podía decir es la madre de mi hijo y por eso llegamos juntos, ya que ella le había dejado en claro que solo sabían de su estado el y su tía, -una amiga.

-Esta bien Sasuke, solo te diré que hacen una linda pareja- y sin mas se dio la vuelta para ir con las chicas pero antes de desaparecer -, por cierto, Naruto te espera en el salón del billar, por favor, hazlo entrar en razón si- y así ella desapareció en el segundo piso.

En cambio al joven Uchiha se quedo pensando en las palabras de Kushina, el no se podía dar el lujo para volver a enamorarse, ¿o si?


End file.
